FanFiction Hub
(i got bored so here!) Chapter 1 P'art 1' "It's much better to leave rather than to be left alone." in a international school somewhere in the globe, you can imagine where. Gray's POV----- a typical ordinary person's summer would probably be like beaches,partying,vacation,friends. Well, i'm not a typical ordinary person and i hate the summer heat. The only thing that i like about summer is. "NO MORE CLASSES!" Of course, Ryu would shout that out, i walked directly to the ext until i heard a voice calling me. ----- "Gray! Come here for a sec!" A girl shouted she had a ponytail with sky-ish blue eyes, she wore a green hoodie with the usual school uniform. her nametag says "Haru Tatsumaki" "what is it?" Gray replied "i'm just gonna ask what you're gonna do this summer. If you don't have any plans you can join us." "uh....i'll just join halfway through....i'm gonna meet up with some friends." "friends? Like. Childhood friends?" "you can say it like that." Gray walked out of the classroom along with the other students Gray's POV----- well, i think i shoulda joined her...well i do wanna be with the pack but at the same time i wanna be with her....wait.. Why does that sound like i like her? "hey Gray, can we stop by some icecream store" oh god no, she's talking again. i pulled out my phone and glared at a cybernetic girl you may call me a weirdo but she actually ended up in my computer like a virus....she's annoying and the same time nice to have in your company. Anyways her name is well...codename...Vestia....it's probably weirder than my name. "fine fine, if we go to the ice cream store can you stop hijacking my phone everytime i'm at school?" "Awww....but i'm bored when i'm alone at the house, plus in my spare time i hacked some of your files." "Wait....what files? I don't ha-.....please don't tell me it's that one.." "it IS that one >:3" see....this is one reason why she annoys me alot. She snoops in your private files and documents. "i'll give you extra icecream, any items you want, and any entertainment you need. Just PLEASE don't tell that to anyone." "reaaaalllyyyy?" "yes, really really." "m'kay then, a deal is a deal!" --------- as Gray left the school a familiar face patted him on the back. "yo Gray! You going home early today?" He had blonde spiky hair he wore a glasses and a brown varsity jacket and the name tag says "Ryu Totsuka" "well, of course. It's summer and i can laze around in my house all day long with no problems on my shoulders." Gray replied "heh, why not join us with some sports or something...or you could atleast join our vacation group." "and who is in that vacation group you speak of?" " Haru,Me,Kaze,Lily,Ryan and Jules." "I object your choice of picking more guys than girls, make sure nothing weird happens." "don't worry! We wont do anything weird or something like that. So, wanna come?" "yes, it's a nice change for a while." Ves butted in "who's that?" "none of your concern and you don't need to think about it..." "okaaaay?" " But yes, i'll join just for a change... Where are we meeting up?" "in the Tenjou Station Cafe next week. you'll need to bring clothes, swimwear, a gadget if you want, and some cash." "kay, see you then." the two went seperate ways waving eachother goodbye, Gray went inside his house and threw his stuff at his bed and slumped beside it "a summer vacation with friends huh?....i hope nothing bad interferes with it." ------------------ Part 2 Vestia's POV----- looks like Gray's preparing his stuff.....he's probably excited because he's never been in a trip with human friends...he's taking some clothes,swimming clothes an- his Drake Dagger...wut? "hey uh....why are you bringing your weapons with you?" I asked, materializing myself into reality and leaving the cyber dimension. "just in case....don't complain it's my decision to bring it." As always he's actually caring for his friends....but i wonder why he acts like an idiot infront of them? ----------------- as Gray finished packing his stuff he sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling "wonder what the others are doing now...." ---Meanwhile, in the Treehouse.--- everyone is just lying down on the floor,table,desk,couch....well...everywhere... ---back to Earth--- "probably celebrating without you." Vestia whispered with a grin "Vestia that's rude and it hurts my feelings, not in a gay-ish way. And i do not hav- what time is it." "uh..time for you to run to the station" Gray grabbed his stuff and ran to his secret place Gray's POV------ looks like i'll have to use a motorcycle to get there already...luckily i remember the codes for this or else i would be dead if i forgot it. I put my helmet and hood on and rode a black motorcycle out of the underground garage "Vestia, what's the fastest way to get there?" I asked "turn left, then right then go straight until you reach the third left then go another right" "uh.....in english please?" "just avoid every traffic you run across" -----23 minutes later----- Gray flew off his motorcycle and crashed onto the station's wall headfirst "hey sir, are you alright?" "I'm fine....where's the cafe?" "over there on your left....are you sure you don't need a ambulance?" "nah, i'm fine. Thanks." Gray took off his helmet and walked inside the cafe, "Gray! You're finally here." a white haired boy walked up to him and patted his head "what happened to you? You got some concrete on your jacket." "i'm fine...don't worry about me, anyways is everyone here now? "yeah, you were the only person we were waiting for." "hey let's get on the train already!" Ryan shouted Ryan is the type of guy who loves sports, loves to show off, and have medium grades. Kaze, the white haired guy. Is the game addicted friendly person who always and i mean always, is oblivious. anyways, back to the story. the trio got on the train where the others were waiting. "ah, Gray you finally came." Haru walked up to him and bonked his nose "you told me you weren't gonna join in the vacation." "well.....sorry...and i had a change of plans." ***Please take your seats, the train will now be moving. Thank you.*** "hey guys! I got some chocolates and some muffins, anyone wants?" Said Jules popping out of nowhere "hey dude, gimmie some!" -Ryu "wait wait! Let's split it for everyone." -Kaze "you'll just hog it for yourself." -Ryan "c-can we p-please b-be mature a-about this?" -Lily "GIMMEH >A<" -Haru "this is going to be a looong trip...." -Gray Category:Fan Fic